


A confused wolf

by AshleyKate98



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Multi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyKate98/pseuds/AshleyKate98
Summary: Scott's wolf is confused making him think Stiles is his. What will Derek think?





	A confused wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought you guys might like to read this. Not sure if I'll write more or leave it as it is.  
> Let me know what you guys think.

Stiles walked into her bedroom to find Scott lying on her bed. “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had the house to yourself so you were having Allison and Isaac over for some sexy time. I personally believe its long over do with Chris doing everything but locking Allie in her room till she is 60 and Isaac being busy with school and pack.” Scott rolled over on the bed so his back was facing her. “Scottie?”  
“Allie has to help her father clean all the weapons in the house and Isaac is helping Derek with something. I have dinner downstairs if you’re hungry.”  
Stiles walked over to the bed and sat down, kicking off her shoes she crawled into the middle of the bed so she was pressed against Scott but leaning against the headboard. Once she was settled it didn’t take long for Scott to roll over and curl around her, burying his head into her stomach. “Scottie did you cook them dinner?”  
“Yes, I don’t want to talk about it anymore leave me alone.” He whimpered.  
“Okay, you go to sleep.” Stiles dug her phone out of her pocket, knowing she had to do something.

From: Red  
To: Big bad wolf  
Wht r u doin with Isaac?

 

From: Big bad wolf  
To: Red  
Pack business. Talk about it at next meeting. How did you know I had Isaac?

 

From: Red   
To: Big bad wolf  
Sorry wont b there, come 2 my funereal tho. U no better than 2 keep mates away from each other. Death by hugs from a sad wolf, wht a way 2 go. P.S while ur trying 2 save me try 2 remember he has 2 mates.

Stiles only had to wait half an hour until Derek was dragging Allison through the window followed closely by Isaac. Scott had fallen asleep but from the way his nose was twitching not be for long Scott’s eyes opened but he didn’t move from that if anything he held Stiles tighter. Derek growled at that seeing Stiles face pinch in discomfort but instead of backing down like normal Scott growled back, shocking everyone in the room even himself.

Derek flashed his alpha red eye “Let her go, she is mine. Mine!” he roared. Lunging forward catching them all by surprise and grabbing Scott by the neck with his claws and spinning around then throwing Scott across the room at his mates.   
Stiles jumped from the bed towards Derek by the time she got to him he was himself again physically at least. Derek wrapped his arms around stiles careful not to hold her to tightly, Derek start rubbing stiles gently while staring at Scott she knew he was getting rid of Scott’s scent and replacing it with his own.   
While making Scott watch, wolf instincts. “Scott, you are to stay away from Stiles.” Derek commanded with every bit of alpha he held in him, seeing Stiles about to protest Derek continued “Until the next pack meeting which has now been moved till after the full moon, you should spend that time with your mates. Isaac you will need to find somewhere to stay the night, now leave!” 

Later that night at Derek’s loft Stiles was laying down in bed with Derek waiting for sleep to take her, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how odd Scott’s behaviour was. “Derek, you awake?”  
“No!”He mumbled, pressing his face into the side of Stiles neck.  
“What’s with Scott, he shouldn’t have fought you?” Stiles turned over so her head was pressed against Derek’s chest.  
“His wolf has gotten confused with having basically no contact with his mates at all for weeks, he sort out comfort with you and that’s where you started meeting his wolfs need. Everything but sexually, you didn’t know nether did Scott. Hell I didn’t notice that’s why he is alive and your only spend some time apart. Now go to sleep.” Derek kissed her forehead and watched her eyes close, alpha command came in really hand with Stiles as your mate.


End file.
